Young Justice Next Generation Episode 4: A Family Matter
by ComicsCorner
Summary: In a cold and cruel world family is the only thing that you can really rely on. But what happens when that's taken away, what happens when 8 young kids have to hurt those closet to them? Family issues? Far from it's Young Justice VS Next Generation. See what happens in this heart pounding season finale with a special surprise ending.
1. Home Invasion

**_Wind Seekers POV_**

**_The Skylight_**

"They are going to kill us!" RJ shouted finding cover behind one of the broken doors of the Skylight, her water bearers flaring blue.

"Calm down Reg it's all gonna be fine!" I respond on the other side of the Skylight finding cover with Apollo.

"They're not going to kill us!" Apollo cried loading up his quiver quickly taking aim then firing the arrow at our attackers. It has no impact it doesn't even hurt them.

"We aren't gonna last long out here!" Martian shouted forcing Maria to keep her head down. I quickly cover my head with my hands as a yellow energy blast flies right over my head.

"Well how do you think we should fight…..our parents?"

Wait, stop, pause rewind and let's start from the beginning

**_8 hours earlier_**

**_Apolo Alto_**

**_The West household_**

**_Apollos POV_**

"Is it true that Uncle Ollie had a boxing glove arrow?" I ask as my mom helps me tune one of my explosive arrows at the kitchen table.

"Yeah honey its true; I always thought it was funny though."

"Really?" I ask excitedly my knees now on my chair. "So what others did he have?"

""Oh tons, buzz saw arrow, laser guided arrows, and knock out gas. But I think my favorite was the fire extinguish arrow."

Ok my uncle Ollie is officially the coolest guy ever. "Do you think that I could see the Arrow cave sometime?"

"Oliver hates when it's called that." Mom laughs. "But maybe someday you will."

That was good enough for me at the time, the team has been together for about 6 months and we've been doing really well. taking care of every threat that has come our way. Honestly I didn't think we would make it this far, I was now only wondering when our luck would run out.

"Hey mom have you seen the yellow thread?" Mary asks from upstairs.

"Yeah honey it's on the kitchen table." Mom calls upstairs, within seconds my twin sisters are down stairs looking over my shoulders.

"watcha doing little brother?" Alice sang trying to examine my new trick arrows but I quickly cover up my work.

"None of your business." I glare

"Apollo be nice." Mom instructed tapping my hand. "The yellow thread is right there."

"Good evening my loving family." We all hear dad say as he walked through the front door from work. Or so he claimed, I knew that dad had met up with Uncle Dick earlier fro something, but I wasn't sure what, "Hey babe." Dad smiles kissing moms' cheek.

"Hey babe." She replies. "So how was the meeting?"

"Long but thankfully….we got alot of work done."

"Glade to hear that."

"Daddy can Mary and I borrow the car? We need to get some more fabric from the store."

"Sure baby girl." Dad said handing Alice his car keys. The girls then race out without another word. "Uh honey, what do the girls need from the fabric store exactly?" Dad asks worriedly.

"They're working on their costumes." I hear mom whisper

"Their halloweeeeeeeen costuuuuuumes?"

"Sorry babe not this year." She smiles sweetly.

"Ooooooooh that's what I was afraid of."

"Hey can I head over to Blakes now? He has some new airbender moves that he wants to show me." I said as I stand from the table and put on my jacket.

"Sure baby, just be home before dinner."

"Sure thing mom, see you guys later." I laugh heading out the door with my quiver in hand.

**_Artemis POV_**

"Aw he's a good boy." I grin looking up at Wally.

"Yeah he is, I'm really proud of him you taught him well with his bow."

"Thanks, but you've done so well with the girls. Their powers are growing so beautifully they're so glad that you're working with them."

"I just hope that I'm teaching them right. I'm teaching them everything that uncle Berry taught me." Wally sighed scratching his head as he sat down next to me.

"And that's perfect babe, he would be so proud of you, I know that I am."

"Thanks Arty." He smiles kissing my cheek sweetly; I can't help but smile back."Hey the kids are gone and you know long it takes to get….well fabric."

"I know what you're getting at West." I smirk. "Come here Baywatch." I laugh gripping his collar and pulling him into a kiss. We both stop when we hear a knock at the door.

"Aw crap." Wally moans in disappointment.

"Don't worry babe I'll get it." I laugh getting up from the table and head to the door. I stand in shock at what I see a man wearing a full black suit and face mask.

"Mrs. West, you need to come with me." He orders trying to grab my arm. I viscously pull away and kick him hard in the chest, slam the door and lock it.

"What's wrong?" Wally asked gripping shoulders

"Wally, we need to get out of here and we need to get out right now!" Thankfully he trusts me enough to know when I'm not messing around. The man at the door had already forcefully kicked it down.

"Artemis down!" Wally orders as he uses his speed to knock the guy out of the house, I could see him as he landed in the street. I hope he breaks every bone is his body."Are these guys C.O.M.M.A.N.D?"

"They aren't in uniform and Scout would have just called rather than kick the door down." I reply standing behind my husband, reaching for a few of Apollo's trick arrows. I scream as more men crashed through my windows and doors, there were about a dozen.

"I never thought I would say this, but I'm REALLY glad that the kids are gone."

**_Smallville Kent's Residents_**

**_Conners POV_**

This can't be happening I say to myself as I stagger out of the wreckage of our broken tracker, which was now in complete ruin and flames.

"Conner." I hear M'gaan scream from the house.

"M'gaan, stay back!" I yell as I push another attacker back into the tool shed. They attacked the house just a few minutes ago, they came out of nowhere attacking us. God I was glad that the kids are away from the house, I didn't want them getting hurt.

I can fee a push rush past me as M'gaan used here telekinesis on the rest of the men in our home.

"Get the hell out of my house." She screams I can't help but smile at my wife's determination, which only resulted in me getting socked in the face. How did they find us? How do these guys know where we live? Why are they attacking us? Al these questions are rushing through my head but they better not touch my kids.

**_Detroit_**

**_Durhams Residents_**

**_Torins POV_**

"I just wanted to watch football today! Is that too much to ask?" I ask socking one more thug in the face before I threw him into the wall.

"Yes disaster does seem to come at the worst of times." Kal replies, breaking the arm of one of the intruders then throwing them out the window and fall into the outdoor pool.

"RJ sure picked a good time to go to the mall." I say flipping one thug onto the coffee table knocking him out as the table shattered. "They aren't shadows we know that, so who are they?"

"Not sure water lilley we need to contact the-AHHH"

"KALDUR!"

**_Bludhaven_**

**_Grayson Houshold_**

**_Dicks POV_**

"Chloe, on your left!" I say blocking my opponents strikes.

"Thank you Darling." She smiles shielding herself. There was so much movement, so many of them, why are they here and who are they? My arm had been hurt when I was thrown against the floor then wall and over the kitchen counter. I had hit my head when I landed on all three surfaces, it spun so fast and quick.

I felt sick for a few moments but I got back up. Chloe had phased through the wall to outside, I thought for a moment that she had hit the ground but I know her better than that, she's so strong. She had caught herself and flew back up to help me. She would have survived tha fall anyway but it still would have hurt.

"They had beter not break my vase." Chlo says knocking down another intruder.

"The one from the shop down town?"

"No the one that Jason gave to us for a wedding present."

"Oh yeah I always loved that thing."

"Me too we need to call Techla, call the league now!"

"Agreed."

I hear nothing after that, I'm slammed against the cold hard ground my ears are ringing and my vision blurs. I can here Chloe call my name, but I can't respond. But before I black out I can still see her fighting for both of us, I'm so proud of her.

**_Techlas POV_**

**_The Skylight_**

"Really, all of them?" I gasp hearing Jason's voice coming through my wrist com. "How long will they be in examination? Only a few more hours, alright they'll stay with me until you call again, thank you Jason." I end the transmission and turn back to the kids they all looked so terrified and cold. "It's all going to ok, I promise." I speak calmly trying hard not to scare them more, but they still only sat on the soft comfortable couches of the Skylight, a shiver rushes through me as Blake speaks.

"Don't make promises that maybe impossible to keep Techla."


	2. Safety

**_Blakes POV_**

**_The Skylight_**

"Ok, so it took me a while but I think I finally have it down." I smile as I rotate my hand in a perfect circle within second a small baby tornado forms.

"Whoa that is sick, how big can these things be?"

"Much MUCH bigger but for right now I can only make them as big as me."

"Well that's pretty cool if you ask me. So how's training going with Master Debar going?"

"Oh she quit dude." I say clenching my fists causing the tornado to disappear.

"She did what now?" Apollo gasps his hand flying up in the air. "Dude you've only been training with her for 5 months."

"Yeah." I laugh standing up straight my lips curled, hands behind my back. "I'm sorry Mr and Mrs. Grayson but I have never met someone as un teachable like your son. I'm terribly sorry but I must hand over my responsibility of being his mentor to another, good day to you both."

Both of us burst out laughing after my impression of my old master."Wow that was really good Blae." Apollo snickered holding his sides as he slid down to the floor. "So who's teaching you now?"

"I dunno some other Guardian he's an Senior master of Earth."

"Maybe you'll have better luck with this one?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure yet." I shrug running my fingers though my black hair. "So where are these new trick arrows I've been hearing so much about? I ask changing the subject.

"Come here and I'll show you." My friend smiles adjusting his quiver over his shoulder as we walk into the gym together. "Techla, start up target practice session r please."

"Starting session 4." Techlas disembodied voice answers overhead. They gym was down stars it was pretty decently sized, we were all told to practice at least once a day. We would sometimes have to make sure that Techla didn't put the safety settings too high.

"You may want to stand back. Things are about to get real." The Archer grins through his teeth, removing his hoodie and shirt only wearing his black track sweat pants waiting for the targets to pop up.

"Session commencing in 3….2….1."

And he's off.

Two targets appear from the floor, Cursor spins and wasting no time taking both targets out. Three more pop up, he makes a 180 degree turn and snaps another arrow out of his quiver releasing it just as quickly, I stumble back when the arrow explodes on contact, another freezes the target instantly, one more is tangled in a net.

Two more targets pop out on the right wall and ceiling, Cursor firer's one arrow he misses, but Apollo never misses. The arrow ascends him into the air I can then see him hanging in the rafters, another trick arrow is fired straight through the ceiling target, I hold my breath as he swings over ready to take out the other target then I hear an awful snap, the cable on the arrow snapped.

"Apollo!" I shout somehow hopping that my words would catch him.

"Safety measure 5." I hear Techla say. My words may not have saved Apollo a trip to the ER but a safety net sure did. I hear him yelp when he bounced up a few times.

"Apollo, say something so that I know that you're ok." Techla said rushing into the gym.

"I' goog." He replies in a huff. "That cable shouldn't have broken."

"What could have caused it?" I ask him as the net lowers and he stumbles out.

"Not sure."

"Well you better find out soon. If you had fallen off a 30 story building you'd have wished that you had fixed it." Techla snapped looking clearly upset at Apollo's carelessness but we both knew that she isn't mad she's only worried about our safety.

"Don't worry Tech, I'll find the problem." Apollo says reassuringly to Techla, whose concern soon turns to laughter and then we're all laughing. Techla quickly stops when her wrist com goes off.

"This is Techla go ahead…..oh hello Jason it's nice to hear you, wait…..what?"

Everything was kinda a blur after that. Techla had gathered the rest of the Team including the West girls and M'atts little sister Clair. Yeeeeeaaaaah didn't know she was around did ya, Tech brought all of us to the Skylight and locked us inside.

She had been talking to grandpa J for almost an hour; ass she had told us was that our parents and our homes had been attacked by some unknown soldiers. Techla had told us that they were all in the Watchtower receiving medical attention. And that's al they told us and there was probably nothing left to say after that. Tech had told us that everything was gonna be fine but I only told her what she always tells us.

"Don't make promises that maybe impossible to keep Techla."


	3. Something isn't right

**_Techlas POV_**

Promises are sometimes very hard to keep. Fulfilling them means that you are truthful, breaking them means that you are dishonest and a betrayer. I have always told the kids to keep their promises for good reasons, so that they never seem dishonest or untrustworthy, because heroes can't be that way they must be worth trusting in the end for everyone they protect.

Oh god why did I have to make that promise to the kids? I have no idea if their families would be alright. I was only trying to reassure them or was that the wrong thing to do? I turned my attention away from the huge glass window of the Skylight, looking away from the beautiful star light to look back at the Team. Their faces and positions haven't changed since I last looked at them.

The ping pong table in the lounge that the boys often used was currently not in use at the moment. The library that Maria often spends her time in was now empty. There are almost 300 books in there and I read them all…in two hours and memorized them all, but RJ Tolkien is still my very absolute favorite.

I could read him forever, but reading wasn't my main focus right now it was taking care of the Team, my heart beats raises when once again I hear my com goes off. "This is Techla." I say, a holo image of doctor Croft appears in front of me.

"Techla they are awake, they want to see the children, bring them to the Watchtower at once."

"Copy that Doctor Croft, we're on our way." I smile ending the transmission and walked into the lounge of the Skylight. "Your parents are awake, coats on everyone, we're moving out

**_The Watchtower_**

They say nothing as we leave the Skylight and enter through the Zeta tubes. I knew that they're still disturbed by what had happened, but we still don't know the full story. I have the Team stop as we approach the doors to the medical bay."Wait right here." I instruct as I enter the room.

"Techla." I then hear a familiar voice say to me.

"Hello Rihanna." I reply hugging the French speaking Guardian of Fire. "How are you?"

"Happy to see that they are all safe." She replies pointing to the Team. I was so happy to see them.

"Hey Tech." Dick waves as Chloe examines his hurt arm. "It's great to see you."

"It's amazing to see you….all of you, safe and sound."

"Yeah that was really weird." Torin laughs getting up from her gurney.

"Are the children safe?" Kaldur asked me.

"Yes, they're all fine; I took them to the Skylight as ordered."

"That is perfect." Chloe smiles sweetly gripping my shoulders.

"Do you know who attacked you?" I question hopping for an answer to give the kids.

"No not yet." A deep voice replies from the shadows, I almost jump out of my construct skin when this happens but I soon realize that it's only Batman. "We have whispers going around that they're assassins."

"Shadows maybe?"

"Not likely." Jason says setting down his tablet. "They weren't in standard uniform, besides from what Dick and the others have told us these assassins are better trained."

"Does C.O.M.M.A.N.D have any ideas?"

"Dick called Scout, he and is agents are currently looking for anything he contact a associate in Japan who may have some answers. He promised to call back once he found something." Jason explained looking over his tablet again.

"Are we clear yet J?"

"Patience mister West." Jason replies not even looking up. "Ok I filled out your medical reports now I would you all to go home and get some sleep is that understood?"

"Don't worry Jason." Chloe smiles kissing her foster fathers cheek. "We'll be just fine. Now where are our darlings?"

"They're just outside but maybe you should…..or not." I breathe deeply as the parents rush out of infirm. "No one really listens to me do they?"

"Daddy!" RJ cries leaping into her father's arms; her's tightly gripped around his neck.

"Hey baby doll." He smiles lifting her into the air. "How is my beautiful girl?"

"I'm good daddy."

"Are you all ok?" Maria asks looking up at all of them.

"It's funny cause normally they're asking us that." Apollo whispers to Blake.

"Yeah the irony charts are off the scale."

"Don't you worry we're all fine." Chloe grinned way too big up to the point where it was kinda creepy and very painful on the eyes. Maybe Chlo hit her head really hard."We should be heading home now."

"So soon?" I ask concerned walking up to the others. "But Jason said-"

"You do not need to repeat what my father has said Techla." Chloe snaps eagerly, her eyes quickly flash a bright yellow. "Now if you excuse me I would like to take my children home now."

"Stay on the Tower and don't bother us anymore tonight." Kladur orders glaring at me, I then watch as they all leave one by one through the Zeta tubes. Something is clearly not right. I need to process this.

**_Detroit_**

**_RJ's POV_**

I was so happy to have my parents back home safe, and not broken and shattered…like everything else….in our apartment. Hold carpers it's messy in here I think to myself as walk past mounts of broken glass.

"Sooooo…..did you guys watch the game?"

"Couldn't sweet heart." Mom said taking off her jacket. "Well…..I kinda…..smashed the TV over one of those creepers heads.

"Dang nice one mom." I cheer.

"She only threw that because she ran out of silverware." Added dad under his breath.

"How much stuff was wrecked?"

"Don't know and don't really care." Mom said throwing her sneakers out the back patio, I cringe when I hear a small "Sploosh" from the pool below.

"Mom what the heck? Those are your favorite green sneakers.

"Not anymore."

Ok my mom would rather bite her own thumb off rather than give up her lucky sneakers, I think she used them to stop an alien invasion once.

**_Polo Alto_**

**_Alice POV_**

"Are you sure you're al feeling well?"

"Mary I swear if you ask one more time I'm gonna pull out your hair extensions." I growl to my sister as we walk through the front door, both of us flop on the couch together completely exhausted. "Wow you guys almost gave us full blow heart attacks and I'm waaaaaay to young for that crap."

"Whatever you say." Mom says so whimsy is slightly freaks me out.

"Wow." Pollo gaped as he looked at the wrecked living room. The place was a dump, broken, scratched up furniture, table is a thousand splinters, but Brucely 2 was still just sleeping on the couch,smashed pictures frames…..and oh my god! "Uh….dad, are these built holes?" Apollo asked as he shakily examines the wall.

"Oh yeah heh they are." Dad laughs ripping up some of the feather pillows that mom always displayed nicely on the couch.

"Hey you kids are so funny." Mom begins to laugh hysterically as she begins to fire arrows at the wall still laughing and Brucley 2 stood growling and barking at them viscously. Holy crap it's scary, the three of us sat huddled together watching our parents wreak havoc on the house.

******_Smallville_**

**_M'atts POV_**

Wow the farm house was almost gone but I guess that it was looking better than the barn. Cows, horses and chickens were running everywhere.

"Dad quick help me round up the animals." I shout rushing into the field.

"There's no need, let them em loose." Dad replies laughing.

"Yeah why should we care?"

I only stare at my parents in complete shock, have they forgotten what tomorrow is. "Uh guys I thought we were going to Smallville fair tomorrow we were going to sell the strawberry jam that Clair and I made and mom was going to enter the pie contest, ring a bell?"

"You want to round them up fine, have fun."Dad laughed as he and mom walked inside the broken house. Clair and I were then left outside with the barn animas.

"Mattie?" Clair said grabbing my hand but I already knew what she was thinking.

"I don't know Clair, I really don't know."

**_Bludhaven_**

**_Blakes POV_**

I found another picture." I announce handing the broken frame to my sister, who carefully removed the picture from around the broken glass. "I always loved this picture." I smiled showing it to Maria

"Me too." I grinned as I look over the picture of the Team the very first Young Justice League all of them were sitting at some sort of café that I didn't recognize. It was just the 8 of them I never realized how much I look just like dad.

"You look just like mom." I say wrapping my arm around her

"Thanks, same with you and dad, wonder where this was taken."

"Hey dad where were you and mom when this was taken?"

"I don't know." He shrugs.

"You didn't even look." I say getting up from the floor.

"Well I don't know and I don't care alright?" Dad snaps angrily. Fear begins to build up inside of me once I hear the disturbing tone in my dads voice. Even mom was acting strange, my heart almost stopped when she began destroying the vase that Grandpa J had given her.

**_The Skylight_**

**_Wind Seekers POV_**

"Something is really wrong." I say as I pace the lounge of the Skylight.

"If you mean by wrong you mean that our parents have turned into care free lunatics, than you have just one the master of the obvious award." RJ says kicking up her feet on the ottoman near the couch she was sitting on.

"Rj's right our parents are soooooo not acting like themselves." Alice shivered

"Just for the record I figured this out long before any of you did." Techla bragged proudly.

"Well you could have told us that us this sooner!" M'att shouted standing from coffee table

"My mom loves that vase why would she ever just go and break it?"

"Maybe she would Blakey, in bizaro world." Apollo added.

"What are we going to do about this Techla?"

"I don't know yet Maria, but I'm sure that the League may have some answers."

"IUs it safe to trust them?"

"I'm sure that it is RJ."

"It sounds too risky." I say thinking hard about our situation. "I think that we should fist find out what's causing them to act this way."

"How?"

"Simple Pollo we go to the one place that we can get answers. Come on Team, we're going to Secure."


	4. Help from Grandma

**_Techla POV_**

I have only been to Secure once but it was on a mission with C.O.M.M.A.N.D and I couldn't stay long. It's just so beautiful just as I remembered it.

"Everyone watch your step." Blake says as the transport lands on the landing platform next to Clarafold. One by one we all walk out and into the busy streets, lots of Guardians were staring at us as we move through the streets.

"So who's this friend we're going to see Blakey boy?" Apollo asked

"My Grandma Ray she's a Page in the Guardian archives they're so big she's bound to have an explanation for our parent's behavior." We all follow Blake and Maria to a gold platform hovering a few inches off the ground. "All aboard." Blake smiles, we all do as told and step onto the platform, most of us holding onto the bar in the middle of the platform. Blake then pressed one key on the panel and we begin going up.

We then stop, climb off and stand in the middle of a larger floating platform in the center around the library. There were bushes sprouting multiple different flowers surrounding the edge of the disk in the center stood a beautiful water fountain, scattered around were benches where man Guardians sat reading. There are four separate stair cases that led to four different entrances to the library Blake leads us to the middle one and we quickly walk inside.

"Grandma Rihanna must be around here somewhere." Blake whispers to us as he walks to a tall front desk. "Ahem excuse me?"

A small man with glasses and a hair of gray on his head and chin looks over desk and down to Seeker. "Ah now what can I do for you today young one?" He asked politely.

"Hello, I'm looking for one of your Pages; Rihanna Croft is she here today?"

The man scratches his head for a moment trying to remember. "Rihanna oh yes Mrs. Rihanna Croft yes I can call for her just one moment."

We all do as told and patiently wait for master Rihanna and within seconds she appears. "Hello Blake." She smiles as she smiles as she hugs her Grandson.

"Hey Grandma." Soon Maria joins in with her brother.

"Now what are all of you doing here? Where are your parents?"

"That's actually why we're here to see you Grandma." The Grayson boy explains "You see….we think something's really wrong with them."

"Wrong how exactly?"

"Well for one thing they keep yelling at us." Mary jumped in

"Well they were attacked by assassins; I can see how that would put anyone in a bad mood." Mrs. Croft lightly laughed.

"Wel they're doing weird things. My mom threw her lucky green sneakers into a pool."

"And our mom is firing arrows at the wall, while our dad is tearing our pillows apart and Brucly is growing and barking at both of them."

"Their giving us too much free reign."

"Plus mom destroyed the vase that you and Grandpa J gave her."

"She what?" Rihanna gasped her hands covering her mouth." Come with me."We all follow Rihanna down a long hall with mountains of books on each side of us. There are so many books in here I knew that someday I would read them all but not today. Rihanna stopped in front of a large circular pillar of books. "One moment." She says flying up to the higher shelf on the pillar, she wasts no time selecting the texts that she needs then flies back down to us. he then leads us to a small reading nook where Rihanna opens the holo text. "You say that your parents are acting strange? Not caring about what they say or do? Well there are some texts that say how some individuals can be put into a magical trance which makes the mind weak and distracted. It may be possible that your parents are under such a influence."

"Do you know what could have caused it?"RJ asked.

"Many things could have, wait Mary you said that Brucely was acting strange towards your parents, in what ways?"

"Well he would bark and growl at them very loudly, he still was when we left the house."

"Hmm interesting." Rihanna hummed entwining her fingers.

"What is it Grandma?"

"Well it widely known that dogs can sense much more in tune then the average person maybe Brucely could sense the mystical energy before it reached your parents."

"Do you think that he could track the cause?" Questioned Apollo.

"Maybe he could, but if this enchantment has taken over your parents then the League must know immediately."

"What will they do?" Maria asked her Grandmother

"Bring Brucely to the Watchtower and we shall talk then."

"Alright, thanks Grandma."

"You are all welcome." She smiles hugging her grandchildren goodbye.

"How long do you think the enchantment will last?"

"Don't know M'att." Blake answers as we return to the lift outside the library down to Clarafolds surface. "But you heard what Granma Ray said, we bring Brucely to the tower and we go from there."

I was still unsure of what the outcome of this plan would be, but we had no other option other than to follow Rihannas instructions and pray that they work.


	5. Debt

**_Polo Alto_**

**_Apollo POV_**

This is too weird I think to myself as we al walk off the Zeta platform and up to my house. Why would someone put an enchantment on our parents, then tarsh our homes, what are they looking for?

"Remember that they may still be a little…..out of it, so stay calm." I whispear as I turn my key into the lock of the door knob and open it…holy crap. The house is even more of a wreck then it was before when the girls and I left earlier. Both mom and dad were looking through everything in the house, like they were trying to find something important. Brucely was still barking and growling at the two of them.

"Where is it?" Mom asked enraged as glasses shattered when pushed out of the cabinets.

"Find it or he won't be pleased." Dad yelled.

Yeah ok my parents are officially crazy.

"Uh mom, dad?" I say nervously, both of them quickly turn to me.

"What?" Dad shouted grabbing me by my shirt and lifting me off the ground. "Where is it? Answer me damn you!" He orders shaking me.

"Dad!" Alice gasped.

"Daddy put him down." Both the girls plead trying to pull dad off of me, he eventually does when he sees Blake.

"You!" He smiles pinning Blake against the wall "Someone has a debt and someone isn't happy that he hasn't paid it yet, your father has to pay or else, pay his debt, pay his debt in blood!" Pay a debt? What debt did Uncle Dick have to pay? My dad is talking crazy

"Wally step away from him!" Techla orders removing a black rod from her belt, she clicks a button on the end to extend a long silver blade and pointed it at my dad.

"It doesn't matter anymore, we have what we came for, and our master will be pleased."

"I think not." Jason says phasing through the front door with Batman and Green Arrow. "Now take your hands off my Grandson!" Shade says telekinetically pulling dad always from Blake then slams him to the ground.

"A debt will be repaid one way or the other!" Mom growls.

"Arrow." Jason smiles snapping his fingers.

Without even blinking Uncle Ollie fires one trick arrow at mom quickly tangling her in a net, she flop to the ground lashing and trying to get out. "Tell your master that he will never get what he's after." He says kneeling next to mom.

"Everyone out of the house now!" Batman orders, we all run out as if the place were on fire.

"You ok?" I ask Blake as I help him out of the house.

"Yeah I'm fine." He winces rubbing his shoulder. I could tell he was lying, he was really freaked out at what my dad had done.

"Are you all alright?" Mrs. Croft asks us once we are a safe distance away from the house.

"We're all fine." RJ replies. "How did you all know that we were here?"

"We were worried, I'm only glad that we got here in time." She smiles hugging all of us.

**_Batmans POV_**

"What should we do with them old friend?" Jason asks pointing down at the West's.

"Take them both back to the Watchtower with the others." I reply looking over the mess in the house

"They were after the package." Ollie said picking up a tangled Artemis.

"Yes and they almost got it, we need to be more careful, the package should never have been here in the first place." I snap.

"We will return it at once old friend. But do not worry Clarion will never get his hands on it."

"I hope you're right Jason."

"Uh guys?" We hear Ollie say, both Jason and I quickly turn to see what he is looking at.

"Oh my word."Jason gasps as we all stare at the red symbol painted on the wall. A symbol that we all feared. "Debt."

"It's like they said, Dick has a debt to pay. Bring the dog and head back to the Tower now." The Debt symbol still rattled in my head as we entered the Watchtower, if the Shadows and Light get their hands on the package they could kill a lot of people with it.


	6. Keeping Secrets

**_The Watchtower_**

**_Wind Seekers POV_**

I hate seeing them locked up like aminals, but Grnadpa Bruce assured me that it was or the best, I sadly had agree with him on that one. The rest of my aunts and uncles had been rounded up and caged along with my parents in the containment cell on the Watchtower. I'm worried what if they can't reverse whats wrong with them, what if they stay like this forever and they're no longer capable of taking care of us? I don't like the idea of growing up without my parents just like mom and dad had to just like Grandpa Bruce too; maybe it was time to break the cycle.

"Grandpa?" I say shly looking up at the tall bat figure. "Uncle Wally and Aunt Artemis were talking about dad having to pay a debt; do you know anything about that?" This is the second time since I've been Wind Seeker that I've heard about my dad's so called debt and now I needed to know what it is.

"Don't worry kido." Grandpa smiles down at me and pats my head. "It doesn't concern you." I could sense that he was lying to me, but I decided to drop it for now. Grandpa J and Grandma Ray said that they were sensing a lot of mystical energy around our families; something was Cleary affecting their minds they just weren't sure what yet. Inhibitor collars had to be placed around their necks, I had no idea what those were at the time until Batman explained them and their purpose to the Team. Apparently they could shutdown superpower, that's pretty crazy and scarry at the same time.

I don't want to see them like this, I want my mom and dad back along with the rest of my family, I feel so alone, this is such a mess.

**_Aqua Lass POV_**

God this is so wrong I think to myself as I watched the security camera footage of Blake near the containment cell on a holo screen I don't know why I was watching. Maybe to see if any sign of my parents were still inside of them, a reminder of how bad the bad guys can be or maybe because I'm watching Blake's back because I will always be there for him.

I sat in the meeting room with the others; I just didn't know what to do at this point. I just wanted to wake up and see my parents not trying to kill me and that all this is just a bad dream, but it isn't and I hate that so much.

I didn't feel like talking to anyone. There's no one here that I'm really close to, Alice and Mary annoy me, Maria thinks that she's better than me and M'att…..well he reads minds so there my reason for not getting close. Besides I really like to talk with Blake and Apollo, we share the same interests, likes and dislikes I guess that's why I like them so much, I guess…..god I'm just being a little girl with stupid crushes that's all, boy what a mess.

I then began to wonder why Uncle Dick had a debt to pay; something tells me that it doesn't have anything to do with Poker. I was then praying that my Uncle wasn't in any kind of trouble, once this whole thing is over I'll ask my parents about it. But first I was gonna go and beat the crap out of the guy who did this to them in the first place.

Time seemed to slow at this point, it felt like I was waiting forever, until my eyes began getting heavy and I fell asleep.

**_Techla POV_**

The League has no idea that I'm listening to them right now, mostly because I had downloaded my body into the electronic systems of the Watchtower, I just had to hear what they were talking about. They hadn't let me into the assemble room because they didn't want me telling the kids what they were speaking about, but they should know me better than that. As a Netronnite there isn't a single electronic locked room that I can't get into, mostly because earth technology is so primitive to my peoples.

So I stay quiet and listen in.

"Those symbols, the one on the walls they're the same one that's burned on dicks arm." I hear Jason explain displaying a holo image of the symbol for the League to see.

"You found these in all the Teams homes?" I hear Black Canary ask, Jason then nods his head in an answer.

"This is getting out of hand." Hawkman growls.

"It isn't our fault; we're doing everything to protect the package." Vixen replies to the angry Hawk.

"Yet we still have no idea what Clarion plans to do with it!"

"Don't worry Rihanna." Jason says comforting his wife. "The package isn't going anywhere."

But what if it did? I already know what the Light is after, but even I don't know what they could use it for. The object they want can't be that powerful can it? It must be if they want it that badly, whatever they plan to do with the object it must be bad and we all knew it. They can't have it, they can never get their hands on-

"Blake, what are you doing here darling?" Fire woman asks as Wind Seeker enters the assemble room.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, I just wanted to know if I could go to the Skylight with the others. We're getting really tired of just waiting around."

"Of course, but you should take Techla with you just in case." Batman says looking up at the ceiling. "Would you mind going with them Techla?"

Oh crap I've been found, but how? I didn't ay a word or make a sound or is Batman just that good? "Of….of course." I stutter. "I would love to take them." There is a spark of purple that comes from the ceiling then small flat squares begin to fall as each piece assembles my physical form. I stand there looking very red that I had been caught eavesdropping. "How did you know I was up there?"

Batman says nothing but turns to Blake again. "Stay on the Skylight until we come for or contact you is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Blake answers as he walks out of the room with me right behind him until Batman pulls me aside.

"Keep them safe Techla, all of them."

I only nod my head as I soon rejoin the Team at the Watchtower Zeta tubes, and one by one we Zeta to the Skylight.

Wind Seekers POV

"The League is hiding something." I say to the Team as we arrive on the Skylight.

"What are you talking about man?" Cursor asked me stretching his arm.

"Back at the West house your dad said that my dad has a debt to pay, so when I asked mt grandfather about it he told me that it doesn't concern me."

"Probably because it doesn't. Maria said.

I only roll my eyes at my sister comment before I speak again. "But I could sense that he was lying to me. Whatever this debt thing is, it involves me it involves all of us I bet, it will affect all of us."

"So what you think it's some sort of weapon?"

"I don't know Reg maybe it is."

"Enough!" Techla yells causing us all to quickly back away from her in shock, wondering what we had said. "I don't want any of you talking about this topic anymore. If Batman wants you to drop it than he means it for good reason!"

A huge smile emerges onto my face as I walk closer to Techla. "You know what it is don't you?" She must know or she wouldn't be as nervous as she is now. "Techla come on if this thing is dangerous than it needs to be destroyed."

"You can't." Tech said angrily

"Why not?" I demand

"Because you have no idea how many people you all would hurt if the object was destroyed."

I then say nothing after that when I then realize that Techla isn't messing around. she didn't want any of us getting involved with this debt thing. I suddenly felt bad for putting Tech in the spot light like that.

"Techla, I'm-"

**_Boom_**

I quickly cover my head when the window of the Skylight shatters. I then feel my oxygen being ripped out of my lungs as I ascend off the floor, but a hand is quick to grab mine and pulls me back into a protective shield that Maria had made around me and the others.

"Techla, repair window!" I shout over the howling pull, I wanted as the Netronnite slams her hand onto the floor of the Skylight within seconds a metal shield casing replaces the broken window. Each of us fall and hit the ground once the window is covered.

"Techla?" Mary gasped clutching her throat.

"Oxygen flowing, Skylight re pressurizing." Tech responds displaying three holo pages in front of her each one showing the still operating functions of the Skylight. "Oxygen at 97%, cabin fully pressurized."

"What the heck? Dick someone throw a rock at us?" Apollo asked as I help him to his feet.

"No, someone threw a Guardian at us." I reply looking up and just seeing my mom's entire body glowing a bright yellow, she didn't look happy along with the rest of our parents.

"Oh boy we're in trouble here."


	7. The Speed Twins

"Get to the zeta tubes NOW!" Techla screams as the brave OI prepares to hold off the teams families, but she is quickly stopped. Superboy forcefully pins the front of her body down to the ground, while the Guardian of light examines the back of her neck. "You have to stop, please snap out of it. I know what you're after and you cannot allow yourselves to let Clarion to have it you can't let him have"

The OI is cut off when a specific key on the back of her neck is pressed; this forces her to fully collapse and retreated to her hibernation pod, a hand held long purple hexagon that began floating over the floor.

"NO!" Blake shouts looking down at the deactivated OI. "Why would you do that to Techla?" Blake soon realizes that his attempts to reach his parents were not going to work, he had to find another way of reaching them. "Mary, Alice grab Techla, try to get her back online, the rest of you head to the Zeta tubes NOW!"

Everyone nods indicating that they understand Mary and Alice quickly achieve their objective but arrive too late when they witness their Aunt Chloe and mother destroy the tubes.

"Into the gym now!" Apollo shouts removing a small pouch from his belt and throwing it to the ground; the bag pops and disperses a deep green fog, thick enough to distort their parent's vision as they ran. Seeker accesses his holo watch once they are all safely inside the elevator.

"There, I just activated the Skylights security measures. Any luck with Tech?" The Guardian of air asks the West girls.

"No, Techla can only display the activation sequences in her pod, but since she's offline we don't know how to reactivate her sequences." Alice explained looking and sounding very upset.

Darn it Blake thought to himself as he kicked the elevator wall.

"We can't stay here." Martian said holding his younger sister.

"So where do we go? We can't go home but we can't stay here, so now what?" Mary asked still clutching Techla's pod.

"We need to contact the League." RJ said to Blake as the elevator doors open again to the gym floor.

"On it." Seeker replied opening a com channel. "Watchtower this is Wind Seeker do you copy? Wind Seeker to Watchtower is anyone there? The Skylight is under attack, our O care taker is offline I repeat Techla is offline."

"Oh don't forget to mention the fact that our parents are trying to kill us!" Lass screams into the com.

"Screaming isn't going to help us right now Reg!"

"Than what is boss man?"

"I don't know, I don't know why the League isn't responding."

"I tell you what, they better all not be getting coffee." Cursor replies loading up his quiver. As the Team turns a corner and enters the gym.

"Wait." Mary said as she removes her backpack from her shoulders. If I'm gonna do this I wanna do it right."

"Uh do what right? The Archer asks his sister looking over his shoulder

"Turn around." Alice says. No one does at first; they only give the twins very blank expressions. "Turn around please." Alice repeats sounding more demanding as she spoke.

So the Team does as told and turn their heads away from the girls. There's a flash of yellow and red, a gust of wind and then nothing after that, only stillness remained

"Ok you guys can look now." Mary giggled.

The rest soon turn their heads to see that Alice and Mary have dawned costumes of their own.

"So what do you all think?" Alice asked ruffling her red skirt. At first the Team didn't know what to think, Alice wore a red long sleeved shirt with short yellow gloves around her wrists, her red skirt was short with a yellow lightning bolt looking hem, she wore yellow shorts under her skirt that went down to her knees and red boots around her ankles. Mary wore the same exact thing but instead of red she wore yellow. Their masks were identical to their fathers, their red hair showing through. On their chests they wore the signature Flash symbol, Mary's in red and Alice in yellow.

"When did you have time to make those?"

"When you move as fast us little brother, you've got nothing but time." Mary smiled.

"Plus what do you think we've been doing all weekend?" Asked Alice

"Sweet, so what do we call you two?" Blake questioned the twin sisters.

"Well Alice and I have been thinking about it a lot and I've decided to go with Flashet. You know like the Flash just gender bended?"

"I like it." RJ smiles approving of the name. "So what about you Barbie?" She asked Alice

"I'm uh not really sure yet, I mean I haven't really had the chance to pick out a name." Alice explained looking down at the ground.

"Don't worry you'll think of something." Blake replied

The moment is disrupted when Illuminate pounds through the ceiling, the kids scream at the surprise. M'att is quick to react by pushing his aunt back with his powers, making her collide with every wall visible at the time.

"Dude! Be careful that's my mom!" Blake shouts grabbing the Martian boys arm.

"Yeah I know it's your mom Blake, but it's your mom who's trying to kill us!" He replies

"Aunt Troy stay back!" Clair says blasting her aunt with her heat vision.

"Nice shot sis." M'att smiles praising his sister

"Skylight, lock down gym, user access Wind Seeker O Zero 1

"Gym locked." The Skylight replies, shutting and locking the doors.

"I guess the security measures didn't do much?" Lass says removing her water bearers from behind her.

"Maybe they did, but for now we're safe."

"Blakey boy, there is a huge difference between safe and trapped so right now I'm gonna say that we're neither." Cursor replies sitting down on the cold gym floor.

Alice sighed as she sat next to her brother. "We can't fight our parents.

"I know that, but we don't have a choice, it's either that or we let them tear us apart."

"Yeah I may hate the first option, but I hate the second one more." RJ said looking over Techla.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to bring Techla back online would you?"

"Sorry Bale, I don't but I'm sure that one of my uncles can."

"Uncle Jackson?"

"No West, my Uncles Rex and Maycey, the ones who built Stewart Technology."

"The company who teamed with Techlas people the ones from Nettron, the ones who make all that cool new technology?"

"Yeah West." RJ smiles."Techla is like their apprentice in the company and the next to run t if anything happens to them, they'll know how to bring her back online."

"Terrific, one problem down. Now we just have one more big one to deal with." Blake sighs rubbing his fingers through his black hair wondering what to do next. He knows that they're in trouble and running out of time and options, so now what?

"We're going to run out of places to hide if we don't move fast." Mary giggled. "No pun intended."

"Come on Techla, we need you." Maria begged to the offline OI. "We need you to wake up." But there is no reply, the Nettronite still remains unresponsive. "Great, now what do we do?"

Blake knew that they all are in deep trouble. Hey had to get out of the Skylight, but with the Zeta tubes being offline that seemed impossible to do. "We just need to stay out of our parent's way until we come up with a plan to-" The young Guardian is cut off when the door to the gym is kicked down by his Kryptonian uncle.

"Oh crap!" Apollo shouts loading his bow and firing three explosive arrows; they are immediately propelled back at the Team and explode on contact.

"Take cover!" Lass shouts hiding behind a weight set with Alice and Mary right beside her

"They are going to kill us!" RJ shouted finding cover behind one of the broken doors of the Skylight, her water bearers flaring blue.

"Calm down Reg it's all gonna be fine!" I respond on the other side of the Skylight finding cover with Apollo.

"They're not going to kill us!" Apollo cried loading up his quiver quickly taking aim then firing the arrow at our attackers. It has no impact it doesn't even hurt them.

"We aren't gonna last long out here!" Martian shouted forcing Maria to keep her head down. I quickly cover my head with my hands as a yellow energy blast flies right over my head.

"Well how do you think we should fight…..our parents?"


	8. Family fight

**_Seekers POV_**

Hey remember me? Yeah of course you do, ah yes we left off here right? Yeah I thought so too, this is where it gets crazy, watch.

"We can't fight them!" Lass shouts over to me as another energy blast zips past her head. "They're better trained then all of us put together."

"We have no other choice Reg and as much as it pains me to do this we have to fight our parents."

The Watchtower

"What do you mean Zeta tubes offline?" Captain Marvel asked the disembodied voice of the Watchtower.

"The prisoners are gone which means that the Team is in danger! We need to get over to the Skylight now! The Dark knight explains examining the holo displays of the functions still operating in the Watchtower. "Coms are offline so we can't call them either. The Team was smart to take out Jason, he cant teleport us over there if he's unconscious."

"So what do you want to do, stop or award them?" Fire woman asked angrily, trying to stop Brucely barking at her husband. "Shoo, shoo go away, stop barking at him." The Guardian of fire demands.

"Wait the dog might be onto something." John Stewart said picking up the growling dog.

"John?" Said Vixen, shooting her husband a confused look.

"Thank about it Mari. Rihanna you told the kids that Brucely can sense the mystical energy around the Team, and he can locate the cause right?"

"Well yes, but I don't see how-"

"What if he already did?" The GL questions pointing to Shades cloak.

Rihanna Croft when she realizes what John was trying to say. "The Dark dimension."

**_The Skylight_**

"Why does stuff like this always happen to me?" The Archer asked firing three more arrows at his parents, two touch ground, the other is destroyed.

"Oh yeah right." Aqua Lass rolled her eyes as she landed a solid kick on her father. "Never mind the rest of us, it's just you who gets affected by the bad stuff that the bad guys do."

"Yeah Pollo, you want to restate that sentence bro?"

"Fine, why does bad stuff always happen to us? There is that better?"

"Much thanks."

"Thanks Pollo."

This wasn't working. Blake knew that training hand to hand with his dad was one thing, he would be holding back so that hi son could keep up. But now that he was throwing everything he had at him, it was incredibly painful. Whenever Seeker thought that he would land a blow his father would always out maneuver him. It was then pretty clear to Blake that he still had much to learn. Thankfully Maria was having more luck with her mother.

Her mentor Avril Writ had taught her that whenever facing an opponent bigger or stronger than you offence is always the best move weather by phasing through physical attacks or shielding yourself and that is just what Quake was doing.

"Mom, come on it's me Maria!" Maria tries to get through to her mother, shielding herself from her mother's energy strikes. This was proving difficult for the young Guardian of Earth. Her mother is a Guardian master which makes her 10 times stronger than Maria, even with being half Guardian Marias super strength and pain tolerance are very low.

"Dad, stop running around in circle." Said Alice as she and her sister chased their father all throughout the Skylight.

"Well glade to know that he dissent give up easily." Added Mary running right beside her sister on top of the ceiling then back down to the walls. M'att groans in pint when his father slams him into the wall. "Mattie!" Flashet gasps rushing to his side. "Mattie, talk to me, are you ok?"

"Yeah." The Martian replied rubbing his sore head. "I'm alright, thanks Mary." He smiles as the West girl helps him back to his feet.

"Yeah…no problem." Flashet blushes, swiping her bangs out of her eyes.

**_Watchtower_**

"Hold on, you mean to tell me that the dog can sense the energy that's controlling the Team?"

"That's exactly I'm saying Ollie." Rihanna smiles petting Brucely.

"So we need to get to the Dark dimension, how?"

"Simple, we open a portal."

"How, the only one who can do something like that is Jason and he's in med lab with a concussion, something tells me that he isn't going to be opening portals anytime soon."

"This is true but we do not need him to open a portal, because I'm going to open one.


	9. To the Dark Demension

**_The Watchtower_**

"How are you going to open a portal? You're not a Guardian of Darkness and only they can teleport and open portals." Batman questioned the fire Guardian, almost sounding like he was interrogating her.

"Yes all of those facts are true, but you all must understand that the Dark dimension excited long before the Guardians of Secure did. there were once ways for any being to enter the dimension whenever they wanted, but now many of those ways have been forgotten or destroyed, but luckily not all of them."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I can perform a ritual, a incantation that can temporarily open a portal to the dark dimension, once it's opened we'll be able to enter it and take down the one responsible for the Teams hypnotic states."

"Are you sure that it's…..him who's controlling them?"

"I'm almost certain John, it will take me a few moments for prepare for the incantation. Look out Clarion here we come."

**_Skylight_**

**_M'att POV_**

"Oh what I wouldn't give to get Techla back online!" Alice groaned speeding past every arrow fired at her by her mother.

"I hear ya sis." Cursor replies slamming their mom to the ground.

"This really is one big mess." Reg sighed disarming her mother again.

This really was messed up, how do we beat them? How do we win? We've only scratched the surface of our skills and powers. Of course it's different for me I've been a Martian all my life so developing my powers was already easy, but what about the others? They started late unlike me and Clair.

We need help; we need a miracle to get out of here alive! I watch in horror as Blake's dad forcefully slams him against the wall of the Skylight, hands around his throat, then slams him intot he ground again.

"Hey get off of him now!" I shout slamming my Uncle against the wall as I let Blake catch his breath again. Uncle Dick didn't look to happy with me after what I did. Oh boy now I really am in trouble. "Back up I don't want to hurt you." But I had to if I wanted to help my friends and my family then I had to fight them, no matter how much I didn't want to.

And I really didn't want to.

**_The Watchtower_**

"Alright I'm ready to begin." Rihanna says placing a small crystal in the center of the assemble room. "I require silence and absolute concentration to do this properly."

"Don't worry Rihan we'll be quiet."

"Thank you Dina." Fire woman smiles sitting crisscrossed in front of the Crystal closes her eyes then reopens them to reveal them glowing a radiant red color. The black crystal then slowly begins to dissolve into thousands of tiny of pieces, each of them slowly form a circle. Rihanna raises her hand and ignited a flame in the center of the circle, then began speaking softly. _"Evil born, evil torn, to the depths of the lifeless and __the scorn, to the darkness of the cold and broken dome, the Dark dimension is where I wish to roam."_

Then with a snap of her fingers the flame extinguishes and a portal is opened. Rihannas eyes open revealing their normal shade of brown and she quickly stands. "So, who's ready to see the Dark dimension?"


	10. Back to normal

"It's colder than I remember it." Batman shivers once he enters the portal into the Dark dimension. Batman had only been to the Dark dimension once with his friend Jason and that was a very long time ago, he also promised himself that he would never go back. The place was too evil and dark even for him, but for Jason he felt right at home.

"Follow me and stay close; I know where we need to go." Rihanna says cradling a flame of light in her hands as she walked.

"It's so cold here." Canary shivers moving closer to Green Arrow.

"It is a dimension mad only of darkness, misery and death I would be surprised if it wasn't cold."

"So what are we looking for?"

"Clarions place of residence Mari."

"And you know where that is?"

"Of course I do John, like I said stay close."

"What was that?" Mari gasped her back against her husband's. "I swear that I heard a growl."

"Are there creatures here Rihanna?"

"Yes, but they are merely soulless beings whose sole purpose is to roam the Dark dimension inflicting pain and misery."

"Oh is that all?"

"Do not worry Vixen they will not bother us as long as we do not do nothing to them. Clarions palace is close." Rihanna leads her friends down a long narrow path; the sky is dark with a light glow of purple underneath them, jagged and spiked boulders and cliffs stand scattered throughout the lifeless plan, with every breath they took vapor exited.

The Dark dimension is a place made solely of dark energy; normal people who would get put in here would be driven to insanity in only a few hours, but not us most of them here are not fully human far from it. The others will just have to hold on for the time being. Moments later the group stops at a large metal gate, Rihanna forcefully pounds on the gate.

"Clarion get your bratty ass out here before I burn you to a crisp!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" John gasps pulling Mrs. Croft away from the door."Jeez Rihanna you sound like my daughter."

"I don't care if I sound like a dying cow I want Clarion to stop messing with our children's minds!"The doors to the palace instantly open with a very loud creek the group only stands in silence. "Besides there's no going back now." Rihanna smiles as she bravely walks into the palace with the other very close behind her.

**_The Skylight_**

**_Wind Seekers POV_**

Never before in my life have I ever wished to be a Guardian of Darkness, if I was I could teleport my friends, the people I care about out of here. But I can't so instead I'm taking a horrible beating. 90% of my body must have already been covered in bruises. My right eye was badly swollen which was making it hard to see my target which was mainly my dad.

He moved so fast I could hard land a punch let alone see him. He looked so cold, so cold and empty inside and out, but he isn't my father not really. The real him is trapped inside that monster whose taken over his mind and body. I couldn't take much more of this and knew that the others couldn't either.

"Dad, listen to me please!" I say staggering to my feet clutching my bruised side. It hurts to stand, it hurts to breathe and speak but I do them anyway. "Dad, please this isn't you, not the real you! Wake up it's me, it's Blake, dad come back!"

It hurts me inside when he doesn't answer; he just continues to beat me down without mercy and without remorse. Why, why would someone do this?

**_The Dark dimension_**

"Clarion, get your ass out here right now and stop controlling our kids to kill our grandkids, you son of a bitch you get down here NOW before I rip off your-"

"Maria, baby please." John begs covering his wife's mouth. "No you sound like Torin."

"Of course I do baby." she glares pulling her husband's hand away from her mouth."I'm her mother for god sake John!"

"Oooooooooh SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" The Lord of chaos shouts loudly as he walks down the stairs of his large stone palace. "What are you all doing here?"

"Oh you know damn well what we're doing here!" Maria says rushing towards Clarion only resulted in her getting pulled back by her husband.

"You have placed an enchantment on the Team we need you to stop." Rihanna explains.

"Who me?" Clarion asks twirling around the stairs trying to seem so innocent. The group keeps their distance from the demon as they slowly back away as he gets closer.

"Don you do anything funny." Batman orders stepping forward.

"Like what?" He asks grinning a filthy smile on his narrow pale face.

"Shut up, you enchanted the Team we want you to release them!"

"Why would I put an enchantment on them?"

"You know god damn well why!" Rihanna snaps facing Clarion. "You're after the Package, yes we know what you're looking for that is why you processed the Team so that they could do your dirty work and retrieve it for you."

"Hmmmm yes that sounds about right I'm disappointed that it took you this long to figure it out."

"so you admt it?"

"Of course I do Archer, those little brats must be putting up quit a fight if their parents haven yet returned with my object."

"You leave the package alone!" Oliver shouts loading his bow and pointing it at Clarion.

"I would if the father would only pay the damn debt!"

"Sorry but you're never going to get your hands on it!" Rihanna smiles tightly gripping Clarions throat. "No release the Team and I won't destroy you." The lord of chaos doesn't answer to the order or threat he only stands there. "RELEASE THEM NOW!"

**_The Skylight_**

**_Wind Seekers POV_**

"REG!" I shout pulling her to the ground after she's struck with an energy blast from her mother; I quickly drag her body behind one of the doors. "Reg? RJ can you hear me?" I ask holding her in my arms. Her only response was a soft moan before she completely collapses. "Reg, REG?" I shout before I carefully set her down on the ground. "I'll be back." I smile before I kiss her cheek. The moment was then ruined when dad dragged me back to the ground swinging my body forward backing my face collide with the wall, I yell in pain as I feel blood running gin my mouth. "Dad….please." I gasp whipping my mouth trying to stop the bleeding.

I was then turned over onto my back, dad then pressed his knees into my stomach hard, al I see for the next few minutes is my dad's tightly clenched fists beating into my face repeatedly. "Dad, Please!" I beg tears dripping from my face. "Please stop this isn't you I know this isn't you, you're a good person dad you and mom both please I don't want to lose you!"

This is it this is how I'm going to die, killed by my own father, I'm scared I don't want to go yet, I cringe tightly when he was about to strike me again but I don't feel the blow, I slowly open my eyes and see that my dad has lowered his fist. "Dad?" I gasp

"Blake?"

Oh my god he's back!

"Dad!" I shout quickly hugging him around his neck.

"Blake, oh my god I'm sorry I am so sorry!" He cries holding me tightly. "I didn't mean to I couldn't stop."

"Its ok, you're back!"

"Oh god Blake." He gasp looking me over and the bloody bruised mess I was. "Please tell me I didn't do this to you."

"Sorry I'd be lying if I said no." I groan clenching my sides.

"Come on lets go." Dad said helping me to my feet, I automatically feel woozy, head is pounding so loudly I felt so sick. "Easy, I've got you." Dad says softly helping me into the room where I left RJ. I'm glad to see her father holding her in his arms.

"Oh baby doll I'm so sorry." He cries tears in his eyes. "I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't stop myself I'm so sorry."

"It's ok daddy." She sobs clutching him so tightly.

They're back they're all back, back to their normal parental selves. I was so happy that I don't even think I hit the ground when I blacked out.


	11. A Family Matter

**_The Watchtower_**

**_Blakes POV_**

**_Inferm_**

"Hey sweetheart." I hear and see my mom smile over me.

"Hey." I smile back weakly. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah baby." She speaks softly rubbing her hand through my hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." I cough in response to my moms question. "Where's everyone else?"

"Right here." Mom says pointing over the the left of me, I slowly and painfully turn my head and see the others lying on separate beds next to me, I grin when they all wave to me.

"Hey guys." I wince before I collapse back onto my bed in pain.

"Major bruising on your body and swollen lip, you collapsed from a head injury and the blood loss, but you're gonna be just fine." She smiles kissing my forehead. "You don't have to worry about anything baby, just go to sleep."

I can feel my eyelids getting heavy again before I close my eyes and get swallowed into the darkness happy that my family is back.

**_Chloes POV_**

They know too much about debt protecting Dick." I sigh turning to my husband.

"I know Chlo." He replies to me.

"We have to do it." Torin said gripping Dicks shoulder. "I know it sucks but we have no choise, it's to keep them safe. We all know that if they know about it they're going to be asking questions, searching for answers and that's only going to get them into trouble."

"Besides we already removed Clarions memories of what you owe him, but that isn't going to be enough."

"I know Wally."

"Then you know what we have to do more."

"Yeah I know Con." I sigh with great pain when I see my husband rubbed his eyes before he speaks again. "Are you sure you're ok with doing this Miss. M?"

M'gaan hesitates for a moment but then answers. "Of it keeps the package and our kid's safe then yes."

Dick smiles to Miss. Martian as a way of thanking her for her help. "Then do it."

I then watch in misery as M'gaan begins to remove any and all memories of our children knowing about project debt protection, it was painful to watch and do, but too much is at stake, too many lives could be at stake.

**_Torins POV_**

"We're so glad that you could both come." Dick said to two tall men wearing business suits one with a green and one with a blue tie.

"Of course. This is a family matter" The man with the blue tie spoke. "And Techla is a valuable member of Stewart Technology's."

"Well there's that and also the fact that the League called us and told us what happened, so we wanted to make sure that all of you are ok." The man in green added.

"Those are my little bros always looking out for family." I smile hugging my brothers Maycey and Rex.

"Family always come first big sis." the boys both say in unison.

"So can you guys fix Techla?" I asking handing them her archive pod.

"Of course, since Tech started working with us she showed us how to access her pod incase of emergencies." Rex explains taking the purple hexagon in his hands. We all watch as Rex taps three keys on the pod and then displays a small holo globe above the pod with multiple different symbols on it. "Let see memories, emotions, process, downloads, data files, physical attributes, hibernation, ah here it is activation sequences." Rex smiled hitting one of the keys.

"Don't forget her memory key." Maycey added to his brother.

"I know Mace I know." Rex rolled his eyes at his brother. "And here we go one online Nettronite OI back online…..now."

Within seconds Techla's physical form appears in front of the group she seemed out of it but looked ok. "What?...what's going on…what happened….wait I remember. Memories flowing back, processing, processing…..oh Tron's." She gasps backing away from us slowly. "Please tell me that the League fixed you guys."

"It's ok Tech, we're all good." Wally smiled.

"Oh what a relief, I can't tell you how happy I am to see all of you back to normal."

"Feeling neutral Tech."

"Oh is the Team safe, I did my best to protect them….I."

"It's alright Techla." Artemis says. "The kids are fine, they're all in inferm sleeping"

"And we're so grateful that you took such good care of them." I add expressing my gratitude through a smile, I freeze when I hear my cell phone ring; I remove my phone from my pocket and answer it. "Hello?...oh hey Scout, yeah we're all fine, full of free will and all that good stuff. I guess you're calling about those assassins that we encountered right…oh yeah…wait what….what do you mean she's…she was what?...What about Roy?...Oh my god." I hang up my phone and watch it crack as it sips from my hand and hits the floor.

"Torin?" Kaldur rushes to me gripping my shoulder. "Torin what is it?"

I struggle to find the words to speak, but they were currently lodged in my throat. "You…you guys know that contact in Japan that Scout was talking about?"

"Yeah." Wally asks."Why?"

"Well I just found out that it was Jazz Stewart and she's dead."

The team stands before me in complete shock.

"Jacksons wife is dead?" M'gaan covered her hands over her mouth.

"Who did this?" Chloe asked enraged.

"Assassins… apparently they killed her before they came after us….they….they slit her throat and killed her…Roy got hurt, he's in a hospital now."

"Does Jackson know yet?"

"Probably not Mace." I reply wiping tears from my green eyes. "Scout told me first, he probably wanted me to tell Jackson himself."

"Oh Torin, we're so sorry." Techla said as she and the girls all embrace me in a tight hug as I break down in tears.

I couldn't believe this, my sister in law Jasmine is dead, the love of my brother's life is now gone forever, taken away from him just like that. And now my nephew, my brothers son is in the hospital because of those killing monsters

**_The Next day_**

**_Smallville_**

Ok yesterday sucked but today is defiantly better ish.

"Hey Blake." M'att smiled at me placing a stray cowboy hat on his red head.

"Goin to a rodeo Kent?" I laugh placing a Bludhaven Blue Devils cap on my head.

"Something like that." The Martian boy grins placing a pink cowgirl hat on his sister head.

"I think you look good." Mary said joining us in line for the Ferris wheel.

"AH Mary stop eating that pink cotton it's gonna make you sick." Alice said turning away from the pink cotton candy that her twin sister was consuming.

"Do you know how often a fair comes to town? Not often enough and you can never have enough cotton candy." Mary protested

"How you feelin Blakey?" Apollo asked turning his attention to me.

"Still a few bruises but not too bad." I say rubbing my left side.

"Yeah same with all of us." Reg says leaning against the railings folding her arms. "Could have been worse."

"No it was pretty bad." Clair said.

"Oh we're next." Mary cheered jumping up and down.

"Ok she's more highper than normal." Alice sighed slowly backing away.

We all load into a car luckily they fit all of us inside, and then we slowly begin to ascend up to the top where we watch the sunset. I was still in a lot of pain but I was really just happy to be with my friends right now.

"Oh hey Alice, I think I finally came up with a name for you." I smile smugly in my seat.

"Really what?" Alice asks excitedly.

"What do you think of the name Speedy?" There is a pause of silence form the group as they only stare at me then turn to Alice then back to me then back to Alice.

"Are you frickin kidding me? I love it, it's awesome!"

"Wait wasn't Speedy Uncle Roy?" Apollo asked looking confused.

"Well yeah but everyone always thought that he was a speedster anyway so why not?"

"I think it's great Blake thanks."

"This is great." I say leaning back in my seat.

"We're a team, a family and we're doing ok for our first time out in the field." Said Maria

"Do you think will be together for awhile?" Clair asked.

"Yeah sis we'll be together for a while." M'att replies hugging his sister.

"Yeah Blake it's gonna be great." RJ smiles leaning closer to me. I suddenly became very warm and uncomfortable as she stared at me with her light green eyes. "By the way back on the Skylight you didn't happen to ….kiss me did you?"

Oh crap I'm dead I am so dead. "Uh….weeeeeell maybe I uh just snuck a quick one." I say softly sinking into my seat.

"Oh I see, I was unconscious so you decide to pull a fast one is that it?" RJ smiles pinning me against my seat. Oh man Reg is sooooo gonna throw me out of this cart, but imagine my surprise when RJ kissed me instead right on my lips, I don't even hesitate to return the action.

I couldn't see their faces but I could tell that the Team was all staring at us like we were crazy or something. Apollo continues to stare at me even when RJ retakes her seat.

"She kissed you? Hey what's wrong with me?"

"Shut up West." RJ and I both laugh in unison. Soon we all start laughing and enjoy the rest of the fair together not only as a team but as a family.

(Well guys this is it the end of Young Justice Next Generation...the mini series hahahah fooled ya. Coming very soon Young Justice Next Gen Season 1: Outsiders, taking palace 6 years after the event of the mini series, hope to see you at the premiere)


End file.
